Last Night in Paris
by sipsmeg
Summary: It's Jane and Maura's last night in Paris. On a late night trip up the Eiffel Tower, Jane's hands begin to wander. Smut.


**This is something I wrote a while back, and happened to come across. It's not the longest, but it's a nice bit of smutty fluff.**

 **Rizzoli & Isles doesn't belong to me.**

"Didn't I tell you that it would be romantic?" Maura said, resting a hand on the railing as she stared out across Paris. The night sky lit up with buildings and stars. Jane wrapped her arms around her chest, pulling her close.

"You did," she whispered, peppering kisses across Maura's neck.

A tremble travelled down her spine, the cool night air seeping under her jacket until her teeth began to chatter.

"You cold?"

"No." She leaned back into Jane's arms, as she wrapped them tighter around her.

"You know," Jane said. "It's petty quiet up here."

Maura glanced around at the handful of couples and a few individuals scattered around the upper platform. She turned her face to Jane's and let their lips press together.

"Makes it more romantic."

Unexpectedly, Jane moved her hands down between her legs.

"What are you doing?"

Her lips kept moving, tugging at the skin on the side of her face right down to her neck. She tugged Maura's dress up a little. "What do you think?"

"Here? There's people."

"They can't see us, not with you wearing that big jacket. Besides, they're too caught up in each other to pay attention to us."

She pushed aside the fabric of Maura's panties, and dipped a finger into the juices that gathered between her wet folds. The more Jane's lips travelled across her, the closer her fingers got, the wetter she became.

"It's the Eiffel Tower, it's not appropriate," she said, getting the words out before Jane's thumb pressed against her clit. She thrust her hips forward slightly, meeting Jane's hand. "Oh god."

"Nobody knows," she muttered, nibbling on her earlobe, sucking against her skin. "I feel how much you want me, I know you're wet for me."

"I am," she replied, wrapping a hand around Jane's wrist and pushing her fingers faster across her. Jane caught up, keeping the momentum as Maura moved her hips to meet Jane's fingers. She opened her mouth and tilted it back against Jane's shoulder, desperate to turn and deepen every touch of Jane's lips to her skin. But consciously aware of the people around her, of the possibility that any additional movement might mean they're caught in the act.

"Keep talking," Jane said. "And nobody needs to know that we're not just enjoying a romantic moment up the tower."

"I can't," she whispered, panting against her skin, painfully aware of how limiting it was. She moaned, deeply, right down in the back of her throat. Every movement of her thumb across her sensitive skin, every curl of her fingers deep inside her.

"I think you can do anything you need to to stop from screaming my name." Jane lifted her other hand and pushed the fabric aside, wrapping her hand around her breast, tugging at her nipple. Pushing her through wave after wave of intensity with every collision of skin.

"We fly home tomorrow," Maura said, the words barely words as she lifted her hips forward. "We're not going fast enough."

"You want faster?" Jane asked. Maura nodded her head. Her eyelids fluttered, her eyes rolled back into her head. The lights of the city flickered on and off as she finally succumbed to her closing eyes.

"More."

Jane slipped another finger into her, pushing her hand up and against her, her thumb battling the sensitivity until there was nothing left. Maura bit down on her bottom lip, a loud groan reached into Jane's ear and she tensed up in her arms.

"Thank you," Jane whispered, pressing her lips against Maura's. She unfurled her fingers and lifted them out from Maura's underwear, lifting them up to Maura's lips. Her eyes still closed, she sucked and nibbled on her skin, until every last bit of juice had been replaced by her saliva.

"I want my mouth on you so badly right now," Maura whispered, turning into her embrace. She pressed her lips against Jane's, pushing her tongue straight into her mouth. "I need to taste you."

Jane didn't move her mouth as she spoke against Maura's. "How long does it take to get back to our hotel?"

"Long enough," she whispered, pulling back long enough to tug down her dress, grasp Jane's hand and head for the elevator.

x

Jane pushed against the bedroom door, forcing it open with her back while her fingers gripped the sides of Maura's mouth tugging her inches closer. Wrapping her hands around Maura's back, slipping her hands under her butt, she lifted her up until Maura's shoes slipped from her feet and tangled herself around Jane. Mouth to mouth. Skin to skin. She carried her over to the bed, fumbling with the back of Maura's dress until she pulled down the zipper and slipped her hands under the fabric.

Falling backward, Maura landed on the bed sheets, her arms and legs still around Jane. She reached out with her hands, clambering across her shirt, tugging her closer. She captured her lips, wrapping her mouth around Jane's lower lip, merging them together with every passionate second.

"I'm so hot," Jane gasped, speaking against her mouth, fanning herself.

"You are," Maura muttered, pushing her back down on the bed and climbing on top of her. She moved forward, pushing her leg up between Jane's thighs, sliding her body against her until she felt the familiar tingling course through her body.

"Hurry up already," Jane said, bringing her lips closer, forcing her tongue between her lips, capturing her mouth.

Maura trailed her lips along her jawline, leaving ghostlike imprints of her mouth along her collarbone and on down to the fabric covering Jane's breasts. She unbuttoned slowly, one at a time, until Jane shrugged her shirt away leaving behind only the simple white sports bra she always wore. Maura wrapped her teeth around the fabric, biting down on her breast through the material. The tiniest squeak escaped Jane's lips.

"Let's see what you have for me," Maura whispered, pushing the bra up and over her erect nipples. As they became exposed to the cool evening, the skin around them rippled. Maura suckled and tugged at each one in turn, moving her tongue against the edge of her nipple. Jane shuddered under her touch. Her whole body felt like it was burning. A pool of moisture gathered in her underwear. Maura's lips continued to tease her, her thigh pushed up between her legs forcing a wave of spasms to travel through her lower body.

The further down her stomach Maura got, the more noises built up in the back of Jane's throat until she reached her pants. Trailing her fingers along the inside leg, teasing her through the material. Jane gasped, chewing on her bottom lip to fight the urge to scream.

Unzipping her pants, Jane lifted her hips, desperate to feel Maura's touch until she pulled them down, quickly followed by her panties. The cool air exposed to the heat of her body made the excitement all the more difficult to bear. She could feel the previous nights and days building up, pushing her over into a new state where all she could see and feel was the past, a fantasy.

Maura retraced her previous markings, fingertip to sensitive skin, until she slipped a finger into Jane's soaking wet folds, spreading her juices across her clit and round her pubic area. Lifting her hips up to meet her touch, Jane bit down on her bottom lip. She reached out and tangled her fingers up in Maura's hair, tugging her closer until she could feel her breath against the heat.

"Stop teasing," she gasped, panting with every difficult breath.

When Maura's tongue reached her clit her whole body shook and shuddered, pushing her over the edge. She gripped tighter to Maura's hair, holding her close. Her tongue moved expertly from clit to folds and back again, sucking and nibbling the sensitive skin, not afraid to push and pull with every teasing stroke. Jane wrapped her legs up over her shoulders, clasping her head between them. She lifted her hips, pushing Maura's face closer from both sides.

"Oh fucking God," she cried out, as another wave travelled through her. Maura's mouth didn't stop, her tongue pushed deeper and deeper into the wet folds of her inner sanctum. Jane closed her eyes and fought against the inevitable, desperate to hold on just a moment longer, until eventually, her body tensed up around Maura's tongue, and she fell back against the bed. Still Maura didn't move away, her mouth trailed across the sensitivity pulling her back briefly into the moment, before it became too much and another wave filled her.

Eventually, Maura pulled away, trailing her soaking wet tongue back along her stomach. Trailing the sticky wet juice from her up over her body until she could taste herself on Maura's tongue.

 **The End**


End file.
